


Wicked Games

by thechaoscryptid



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: AMAB and gender neutral language for Felix's bits, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Felix's thigh highs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Sylvain just really loves his husband, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, and he gets a little emotional about it, and skype sex, exhibitionism and pining if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechaoscryptid/pseuds/thechaoscryptid
Summary: “You suggesting things?”“Am I?”“Felix. Sweetheart. Love of my life, sunshine, baby--”“Sylvain.”“Please give your poor husband a show tonight. He’s very much into that idea and will do terrible things to make it happen.”
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 12
Kudos: 114





	Wicked Games

**Author's Note:**

> Sylvain's really into Felix and the boots and he's right, honestly
> 
> Inspiration: RAIGN's [Wicked Games cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eX9oYG-DGwk)

“Hey, Fe.”

 _“I really hate that you’re gone right now,”_ Felix says in lieu of a proper greeting. He’s sitting on the couch, wrapped in the blanket they always keep on the arm and flicking mindlessly through Netflix, and Sylvain aches with the desire to sit down and card his fingers through the silk strands falling dark around his face. _“I mean, it’s an absolute shitshow of a snowstorm outside right now, Sylvain, and they have you_ traveling?”

“To be fair, I got out before the storms really hit.” Sylvain sets his laptop on the bed next to him and reclines with a low sigh, loosening the tie that’s been threatening to strangle him all day. “But yeah, there’s jack shit to do except to suck up to investors, and I’m _really_ not feeling it for now.” 

_“Next time, tell your fucking dad you have better things to do on our anniversary than travel.”_

Sylvain huffs a laugh, runs a hand through his hair as he lets his head fall to the side to simply stare at Felix for a second.

_“What?”_

“Are those better things fucking you and then getting fucked by you?”

Felix scoffs, rolls his eyes as he tugs the blanket tighter around his shoulders. _“I’m sure I can find better things for you to do than_ just _that,”_ he says, but ducks his head. _“Of course it’s fucking me.”_

“Trust me, I’d much rather be inside you than stuck with these guys who would just about shit their pants if you gave them the right look.”

It earns him a soft, irritated growl.

“Hey,” Sylvain says, softening. “I promise I’ll make it up to you when I get back, okay? You know I don’t miss anniversaries just because.”

 _“Yeah, I know,”_ Felix says. Then, _“But that doesn’t mean I have to like it. I had_ plans.”

“Oh?” Sylvain raises an eyebrow, waves a hand in a wordless _go on._

_“Work for it.”_

“Fe,” Sylvain says, sweet as honey as he flips open the top buttons on his shirt. He knows it drives Felix mad, and especially so when he can’t touch, when there’s no reaching out and running his fingers over the soft skin of Sylvain’s chest. “I’ve had to talk _all day,_ and--”

 _“And so you’ve practiced.”_ Felix smirks, picks up a mug from their end table and flicks his eyes back to whatever he’s picked to put on in the background. _“Consider it punishment for leaving me here like some desperate house-husband, hm?”_

“Oh, so you’re desperate?” Sylvain teases.

Felix idly blows on whatever’s in the mug, waiting, and Sylvain rolls onto his front to start a slow, slow grind against the mattress just out of camera. He’s got a love-hate relationship with this side of Felix, because on the one hand, it’s _fucking_ hot when Felix makes him work for it. On the other hand, he’s growing harder by the second and there’s dinner in an hour, and he’d really love the reassurance that Felix isn’t just going to work him up and fall asleep, which he’s done before.

“You sound real good, Fe,” he says, dropping his voice. “Wish I could have you here and under me, telling me _harder, baby,_ telling me you love it when I dick you down like you’ve been begging for~”

 _“Aim higher,”_ Felix says, voice only wavering slightly, and Sylvain’s eyes widen.

“Wish I were there so you could tie me up and take me like you want?”

 _“Higher,”_ Felix says, and his eyes slide over to the camera as he not-so-subtly plants one foot on the couch and one on the coffee table.

“Boots?” Sylvain breathes.

Felix nods over the rim of his cup.

“Oh, fuck me,” Sylvain groans, worming a hand between his body and the mattress as he plants his head in the pillow. “I’m never forgiving him, you know. I missed boot day.”

 _“Boot day,”_ Felix chuckles. _“I mean, you_ are _alone in your room, right?”_

“Mhmm,” Sylvain hums, rubbing his half-hard cock against his palm. “You suggesting things?”

_“Am I?”_

“Felix. Sweetheart. Love of my life, sunshine, baby--”

_“Sylvain.”_

_“Please_ give your poor husband a show tonight. He’s very much into that idea and will do terrible things to make it happen.” He peers over to see Felix with his lip pulled between his teeth, face red and one hand playing with the end of his ponytail. “How’re you feeling?”

Felix sighs, and Sylvain hears the fond affection in it. _“Fucking woo me however, I can take it.”_

“Yeah, you can.”

_“Thin line you’re walking.”_

“I’d walk all the way home tonight if it meant I could kneel and suck your dick for you,” Sylvain says. “Run my hands up and down that leather, make you come with just my tongue...maybe bend you over the bed afterwards just so I can fuck you and watch the come run down your thi--”

 _“Okay! Okay, you’ve--Goddess,”_ Felix hisses, clamping those thighs together under the blanket. _“How fucking shameless are you?”_

“Shame’s not really in my vocabulary.”

 _“Obviously,”_ Felix huffs. Then, _“How long do you have until everything’s done for the night?”_

Sylvain glances over at the clock, spreads his legs and rolls his hips with a low groan. “Forty-five minutes before we go out for dinner, then I’m free. So...three hours? Ish?”

_“You’re hard right now, aren’t you?”_

“Yeah.”

 _“Well,”_ Felix says, _“guess you’d better take care of that before dinner. Love you.”_ And then he _hangs up_ before Sylvain’s even finished his _Love you too, Fe._

_[Me, 5:37 PM]_

_Send me a picture, at least :pleading:_

_[Fe, 5:38 PM]_

_(image attached)_

“Shit,” Sylvain mumbles. He shuts the laptop and makes quick work of his pants, working himself quickly to full hardness with the picture of Felix’s hand down his pants open on the pillow next to him. It’s not an objectively sexy picture, just simple and even a little blurry, but Sylvain thinks about how it feels to run his fingers, tongue over his husband, and _that_ is enough to have him spilling over his knuckles with a low grunt.

He sends back a picture of his hand, captioned with a kiss emoji, and laughs to himself when Felix sends back the sick emoji, then a heart. It’s adorable, truly--Felix gets so into things in the moment, but the second it’s finished, he’s shoving Sylvain away with protests of _gross, sticky,_ and best of all, _we’re never doing this again,_ in which case Sylvain loves to make him swallow those words back down.

Really, he just loves sex with Felix, and is _massively_ irritated about having to miss it as he suits back up and shakes off the lingering arousal that comes with knowing there’s better things ahead. Dinner’s a fucking chore, especially with Felix sending him pictures of the small things he’s working on around the house.

Eating.

Petting the cat.

Spreading his array of toys across the bedspread and asking which one Sylvain wants to fuck him with tonight.

Sylvain catches hell about that one, face red up to his ears as he quickly settles on one and shoves his phone back in his pocket. The others at the table laugh at the way he stutters _nothing_ when asked about what’s wrong, and he’s torn between letting everyone know or letting it go when they tease about finding someone to cure what’s ailing him.

Better to let it be.

Felix is largely quiet after Sylvain’s last text, citing _You need to focus_ as the reason. Sylvain’s confident it is instead because he gets antsy in the time it takes to prepare himself for whatever exactly he’s planned for the night, but he doesn’t mind.

He’s just impatient to see it.

_[Me, 7:59 PM]_

_So close to being done_

_Miss you_

_Want you_

_[Fe, 8:03 PM]_

_(image attached)_

_Fuck._

Sylvain’s glad he’s shrouded in darkness as he sits in the back of the cab, because _hells._ Felix is beautiful even on his worst days, but _this--_ Goddess, Sylvain’s not sure if he wants to fuck him or frame him to hang on the wall. His face is just out of frame, but the soft light of their bedroom lamp falls across his chest and stomach to stain him in gold. His legs are crossed, booted calf resting on his knee, and Sylvain swallows hard at the next text.

_[Fe, 8:03 PM]_

_Might fuck around and get started without you_

Before he can stop himself, Sylvain’s bringing the phone to his ear and prepared to give Felix a piece of his mind when he picks up. “Felix, I swear to g--”

 _“Hey, darling,”_ Felix purrs, and _god,_ he knows so intimately how to bring Sylvain’s train of thought to a screeching halt. _“Where are you?”_

“In a cab, on my way back to the hotel.”

“ _Ah,”_ Felix says softly. _“Alone?”_

“Yeah.”

 _“Good.”_ There’s a soft thump, then, a quiet staticky noise, and then Felix’s voice is just slightly distant. _“I’m going to touch myself, Sylvain--your choice whether you’d like to remain on the line or not.”_

“You’re really pulling out all the stops, aren’t you?”

 _“Only the best for you,”_ Felix says. He chuckles low at Sylvain’s frustrated huff, but it trails off into a gentle hum of pleasure, and Sylvain can only imagine how his fingers look skimming down the lean muscle of his stomach. _“Fuck, you feel so good when you put your hands on me.”_ There’s another noise, likely Felix shifting in bed. _“I’m looking at that picture from earlier. Nice knowing I can still make you come from miles away.”_

“Yeah? Tell me how you’d do that,” Sylvain says. He perks up at the sight of the hotel as they round the corner, bright and bold against the black of the night sky as Felix moans in his ear.

 _“Don’t think I’d even bother undressing you,”_ Felix says. Muses, really, sounding as carefully unaffected as Sylvain knows he can while teasing himself. _“I’d just be ready to go as soon as you got home, waiting for you...want me to push you up against the wall and make you beg for it, Sylvain? I know you love it when I’m--hngh--desperate~”_

“I’d kill for that,” Sylvain says, mouth dry as he pays the fare and listens to Felix’s fucking sinful noises through the line. He barely speaks as he makes his way to his room, nothing more than a quick encouraging word here and there when he’s alone in the halls. By the time he’s all but slamming the door behind him, he’s _painfully_ hard as he kicks off his shoes and stumbles over to the laptop on the bed.

“I’m calling you now, Fe,” he says. “Wait--” He nearly tosses the device onto the floor in his haste, and he hears Felix laughing at the flurry of curses that falls from his lips as he grabs it just in time. “Ass,” he mutters out of the corner of his mouth.

 _“What was that?”_ Felix asks, light and teasing.

“I said you’re an angel,” Sylvain says, and Felix snorts.

_“Right, and I’m not dripping thinking about your cock in me.”_

Sylvain curses again, fingers fumbling for the passcode on the laptop before finally, he manages. Felix’s face is in front of him mere seconds later, and Sylvain feels his entire body soften under the tender look Felix is giving him. 

Or, well...most things.

 _“You look good, Sylvain,”_ Felix says. _“How was dinner?”_

“Not nearly as good as you’d taste,” Sylvain says. He reaches out to run a finger over the screen, down the length of Felix’s torso. “I’m pretty sure if I don’t get to actually touch I’m going to die here.”

 _“I’d have to bring you back and kill you myself for leaving me, then.”_ Felix shrugs.

“Let me see you, sweetheart,” Sylvain breathes. “I’ve been so good for you, please, just-- _yes.”_

Felix makes a show of it--shuffles back on the bed, unfolds his legs slowly, tantalizingly. The leather of his boots-- _fuck,_ those boots--slides over his skin, Sylvain aching to brush his fingers against its softness as Felix settles back on his elbows. _“Better?”_ he asks, as though there’s any other answer than a resounding yes.

Sylvain nods and grips himself, giving himself a gentle squeeze through his pants before Felix wags a finger. “No?” Sylvain asks, and his voice _doesn’t_ crack. “Fe, baby. _I am going to die_ if I don’t get to come.”

 _“You said you wanted a show,”_ Felix says. _“You brought this on yourself.”_

“Oh, fuck off.”

Felix grins. _“I’m going to fuck myself, and you’re going to tell me how, and you’re going to watch,”_ he says. He fumbles around out of frame for a second before producing the dildo Sylvain picked out earlier, holding it in front of his face for a second before licking up the length of it. _“And then, you can come. Deal?”_

“You’re cold,” Sylvain grumbles, but accepts the proposal. He strips down to his underwear and sits on the bed as Felix instructs, one hand still cupped loosely over himself as his eyes drift across the screen. “Set that down for a bit,” he says, looking to the toy, because if Felix can play dirty, so can he. “I want you to play with your nipples for me, sweetheart. You know, like I do...nice and slow…”

Felix does, slides his palms slowly up his chest to pluck at the dark flesh as he tucks his lip between his teeth. _“Feels fantastic,”_ he says. _“Love when you touch me, Sylvain. Love when you look at me like that, like you’re in awe.”_

Sylvain’s face heats as he realizes he’s gone a bit slack-jawed, and he takes a deep breath before curling his lip up in a smile. “‘S because you deserve it,” he says. “You in those boots? Touching yourself for me? Shit, Fe, I’d be on you in a second. You’re so fucking handsome all spread out like that. Now--” He shifts his hips on the bed, presses down on himself just for _something_ to ease the pressure building low in his gut. “Take two fingers and suck.”

Felix gives him a look, but obliges.

“Harder,” Sylvain says when Felix pulls the digits out seconds later. “Make it messy, baby, I wanna see the same effort as when you suck my cock.” He eases his hand into his underwear as Felix tries again, watches his husband’s eyes shut in rapture as his lips seal around the fingers. Stroking ever-so-slowly, he takes in the sight of Felix’s composure beginning to crack.

It starts with a soft whimper, a gossamer thread of saliva that breaks as Felix pulls his fingers from his lips. _“Messy enough?”_ he asks. _“Doesn’t really compare to yours.”_

“Now touch yourself,” Sylvain says, not taking the bait. “Tell me how it feels, how much you want me.”

 _“So fucking bad, Sylvain,”_ Felix sighs. He trails his fingers down his stomach, through the damp curls between his thighs to spread them and bare himself fully. _“I_ really _wanted to ride your face tonight, and now…”_

Sylvain about swallows his tongue at the thought of leather-clad legs bracketing his shoulders, how they’d feel flexing under his hands as Felix moves. The softness of the spot where leather meets skin, Felix asking him to mark up his thighs, and _fuck,_ maybe Felix grabbing his head and forcing him closer.

_Oh._

Pleasure sparks through him at the thought as Felix snaps at him to open his eyes. _“What are you thinking about?”_

“I really want you to do that,” he says thickly, wrapping his hand around the base of his cock. “When I get back? Please?”

 _“Ah,”_ Felix breathes, _“nothing’s going to stop me, love.”_

“How about you fuck yourself instead, sweetheart? Stuff yourself full and pretend it’s me.”

Felix inhales sharply, eyes going wide as his mind takes a second to recalibrate. _“Fuck,”_ he says, loud enough in the silence that it’s a little startling. _“Goddess, how do you always manage to knock me sideways like that?”_

“Because I _know_ you, Felix,” Sylvain purrs.

Rolling his eyes, Felix reaches for the dildo again. He slicks it quickly, efficiently, and before he can sink down on it, Sylvain says _Slowly_ in that voice that means business.

“That’s it, baby, slow,” he continues, drawing out the syllable as Felix’s face twists in pleasure. “Goddess, you take that so well, look at you~”

If he were there, he’d rain kisses across Felix’s neck and shoulders, probably reach around and play with his ass as he fucks himself, but as it is, raining praise on him will have to do instead. His fingers dance along his length in time with the motion of Felix’s thighs, his hands, always toeing the line between needing more and not having enough. 

Felix is _captivating,_ and Sylvain whines when he takes the whole length inside of him and opens his eyes. _“I’m getting close, darling, touch yourself for me--”_

Sylvain struggles to keep his eyes open as he lets every one of Felix’s noises wash over him, muffling his own with the back of his hand as he jerks himself faster. 

_“That’s it, Sylvain, shit, you’re so hot, I love your dick, I love you--”_

“Love you,” Sylvain says at the same time, and the groan that rips out of Felix as he comes is filthy enough to tip Sylvain over the edge as well. He sinks back onto his heels, bracing himself with his clean hand as Felix pulls the dildo out and sets it aside. “Fe,” he says softly, in the voice that Felix says makes him feel like he’s floating. “Felix...sweetheart…”

 _“You sound so fucked out,”_ Felix says, and Sylvain huffs a laugh.

“I want to hold you,” he says. “Give you a kiss, pull you close--”

 _“So you can get me all sweaty? Disgusting,”_ Felix says, like he always does, and he swings his legs off the bed to pull his boots off. When he glances back over, though, there’s a smile tugging at his lips. _“Happy anniversary.”_

“Happy anniversary,” Sylvain says. He looks around, remembers the hurry from earlier, the lack of foresight, and makes an irritated noise. “I’ve gotta clean up, give me like, a minute? Go get some water.”

 _“I can take care of myself,”_ Felix says fondly, but he’s up and walking out of the room on wobbly legs by the time Sylvain’s gotten his feet under himself. He’s back with a cup and sitting with the cat in his lap when Sylvain pads out of the bathroom, and Sylvain’s pretty sure he’s never been more in love. Felix all but glows in the soft, buttery light, hair falling around his shoulders as he scratches between the cat’s ears.

_“Sylvain?”_

“Hm?” Sylvain hums.

_“You okay?”_

“Yeah. Yeah, sorry, I just--” Sylvain blinks hard, because he’s _not_ going to let the sudden rush of emotion fall onto his face-- “You know you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, right?”

_“Sap.”_

“Yeah,” Sylvain says. “Look what you made me into.”

Felix holds the cat up by her chest and stares into her eyes. _“It’s_ my _fault,”_ he says, nodding sagely. _“My fault he got all domestic and sappy and--”_

“Fe,” Sylvain groans, covering his reddening face with his hands. “Embarrassing.”

_“Hey, you’re the one who proposed. You knew what you were getting into.”_

And it’s true, he did. Truer yet, not a single day’s gone by where he’s even begun to regret the choice, especially as this part of him’s been allowed to flourish. “I did,” he says. 

_“You’re coming back when?”_ Felix asks.

“Day and a half.”

 _“Can’t wait to see you in person,”_ Felix murmurs. _“We both miss you.”_

“Give her a pet for me.”

Felix does, smoothing his hand over her back in a slow, soothing motion that Sylvain desperately wishes he could feel on his own hair, head pillowed in Felix’s lap. Instead, he reclines against the pillows and reaches for the screen again, the motion mirrored by Felix. _“You're tired,”_ Felix says softly.

“A little,” Sylvain says.

_“Bed?”_

“Nah, let me look at you a while longer,” Sylvain says, even though he can feel his eyes beginning to slip shut. He sucks in a short breath and threads his fingers through his hair, lays back bonelessly and lets his arm drape over his stomach. “You going to be up for a while yet?”

Felix shakes his head and unceremoniously dumps the cat on the floor before dragging the laptop up to rest on the pillow next to him. _“I’d fall asleep with you if you were here, so that’s what I’m going to do now.”_

“Sap,” Sylvain murmurs.

_“What a pair we make.”_

“Mn.” Sylvain smiles over, hoping Felix can feel the way love blooms in his chest even through the distance. “What a pair, indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments make my world go round, and I always do my best to get back to them ❤️
> 
> You can also find me lurking and yelling about fictional characters on:  
> [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/aryagraceling)  
> [Discord](https://discord.gg/cM8FaND)  
> [Tumblr](https://aryagraceling.tumblr.com)  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951)


End file.
